


[PODFIC] Slow

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Tumblr fics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, Fantasy to Reality, Inky Curls, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Pretty PWP, Soundcloud, Taking It Slowly, Tough Day, fantasising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Wants to take it slowly to give Sherlock the best experiences possible.  Sherlock disabuses him of this notion. And gives John the best experience possible!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mssmithlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mssmithlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/223708) by Mssmithlove1. 



> Mssmithlove1 is a new author to me and I came across this lovely piece of writing on Tumblr and a mutual friend (totallysilvergirl) suggested that I podfic it. The thought had already crossed my mind, so it didn't take a moment's further thought to swing the mic around and begin reading! Happily, mssmithlove1 gave me permission to publish and here we are!  
> Have some very pretty porn. Seems appropriate for hump day! (That's what Wednesdays are known as hereabouts)  
> You're welcome.


End file.
